Tape storage media typically comprise servo information prerecorded in one or more of dedicated servo bands that extend next to data bands for storing data, which servo bands extend in a longitudinal direction along the tape medium. A servo band typically is read by a dedicated servo reader of a tape head of a tape drive, into which tape drive a cartridge containing the tape storage medium is inserted to. The read servo information allows for determining a lateral deviation of the tape storage medium from a reference position, which reference position is desired for correctly reading data from and writing data to the tape storage medium by dedicated data readers and writers of the tape head. A position error signal representing the lateral deviation will be translated into a control signal for an actuator for controlling a lateral position of the tape head with respect to the tape medium.